


Written on the Heart

by redmorningstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, Arguing, Bookstores, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Online Romance, Pining, Pride and Prejudice References, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmorningstar/pseuds/redmorningstar
Summary: When I first arrived in New York, alone as can be, I thought about adopting a cat. They’re cute, playful, and I would have someone to snuggle with in the winter. But what I ended up doing instead was joining an anonymous chat room called ‘lonely in new york’ and finding, well, you.-Rey Jakku is the proud owner of the boutique bookstore The Shop Around the Corner, however, it all threatens to come apart when her business rival Ben Solo opens a book megastore two blocks away. Luckily she can rely on her online friend NY152 for support … but little does she know that her pen friend is closer than she might think.A You’ve Got Mail!AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my entirely self-indulgent You've Got Mail!AU. I've always had a soft spot for YGM - Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks' chemistry just gets me every time. Fluffy modern AUs are not my usual style of writing, but this idea got stuck and would not go away, so I hope you enjoy it. I am certainly having a fun time writing it. Any comments would be **love**.
> 
> Self-edited. If you are on tumblr, follow me on [redmorningstar](http://redmorningstar.tumblr.com/).
> 
> And without further ado, the fic.

Every morning after getting up, brushing her teeth and showering, and making toast and tea, Rey would sit down at her laptop and open up her email, heart thrumming with expectation. Silly though it was, she found nothing as thrilling as seeing an unopened email in her inbox. Today was no different. Rey clicked it open, eager to read what NY152 had written to her about this time.

 _To: Shopgirl_  
_From: NY152_  
_I know you’ll berate me for writing to you again so late in the night. If you figure out the cure for insomnia, you’ll share it with me, right? Looking out over the city tonight, I wonder if it’s the noise and bright lights or if it’s the quiet of my apartment that’s too much. Maybe I just need company. Maybe I should get a pet. Maybe... I shouldn’t write you maudlin emails in the middle of the night. I hope you at least are sleeping well, wherever you are._

Rey read over the words again, feeling the pang of empathy she often did when NY152 wrote to her. She hit ‘Reply’ and composed her response, eager to send her thoughts his way.

 _To: NY152_  
_From: Shopgirl_  
_When I first arrived in New York, alone as can be, I thought about adopting a cat. They’re cute, playful, and I would have someone to snuggle with in the winter. But what I did instead was joining an anonymous chat room called ‘lonely in new york’ and finding, well, you. No progress on the animal front since, but I am finding myself less in need of it these days somehow. I always like hearing from you, maudlin or not. For sleep, I can only recommend my own home remedy: peppermint tea and reading a book before bed. Make sure it's a real book, that’s important. You have to feel the paper under your fingertips for the words to leap straight off the page and into your heart._

\--

Rey arrived at work with a bounce in her step. She was humming as she arranged the book display for the day when Finn arrived to for his shift.

“Morning,” he said to her as dropped his bag off in the back room.

“Finn! Wonderful morning, isn’t it?” Rey said, beaming at him. Finn looked outside at the street, where the day was dark and overcast, and back to her.

“You’re in a good mood,” he noted, suspiciously.

“Not at all,” she dismissed, “this is my regular mood.”

“It really isn’t,” Finn retorted. “Did something happen? You go on a date, or…” He trailed off as a look of realisation came over his face. “Wait… don’t tell me this about your internet boyfriend?” He groaned.

“He’s not my _boyfriend_. We’ve never even met. We’re just friends. Totally normal.”

“Yeah, normal, _sure_ ,” Finn repeated with an incredulous look.

“Don’t make me regret telling you about him,” Rey warned.

“I’m just trying to make sure you don’t make poor life decisions like sending your life savings to some African prince,” he told her. Rey laughed and punched his arm lightly.

“Of course, what would I do without you? And he lives in New York. I know _that_ at least.”

“Great, that’s so reassuring. Say, if you get murdered, can I take over the shop?”

“Finn, shush. We’ve got customers.”

The bell on the door rang and their first customer for the day entered. The day passed in a blur of sales, story time, and cups of tea. It left little time for banter, of which Rey was thankful; Finn liked to tease her about NY152 but honestly, she wasn’t sure she knew _how_ to explain the connection between them that had formed unexpectedly quickly over these little emails. When Finn left in the afternoon to attend his classes, Rey covered the rest of the day herself. Fortunately, the customers had also slowed as the rain that had held off all day came down in gentle sheets over the city.

Ten minutes before close, Rey was restacking Enid Blyton (which some children had _thoughtfully_ unshelved for her during the day) when she saw a customer walk in. Everything about him was dark, from his solemn eyes to his charcoal suit, and the night seemed to follow him inside a little; he was like some Byronic hero sprung from the stormy night. She paused and stared despite herself. The man closed his umbrella and lent it against the front door. Rey straightened up self-consciously. “Hi. Can I help you?” The man looked at her with an inscrutable expression. Rey didn’t let herself be quailed by the scrutiny and returned his gaze steadily.

At last he said, in a voice deep and soft, “Are you the owner of this bookstore?”

“Yes,” she said, “I’m Rey Jakku and I run this little place.” When no introduction was forthcoming, she continued, “and do I get to know your name?”

“...Ben,” he said.

“Well, let me know if you need any help, Ben,” He nodded shortly at her and proceeded to walk towards her children’s book display. He browsed the stacks, moving from the children’s section to adult fiction, to the classics; Rey half-watched him between the shelves, a little curious about this strange, awkward, handsome man. Eventually Ben emerged again with a book in hand and Rey moved to meet him at the register.

“Just this, thank you,” he said and handed her the book.

“Oh,” Rey said, a little moved. She couldn’t stop the smile from her face when she saw the cover. _Pride and Prejudice_. “Is this for yourself?”

“Yes, it was recommended by a friend.”

“Your friend has good taste. This is one of my favourite books. I couldn’t tell you how many times I’ve read it, but I fall in love every time.” She rung the book up as she spoke, wrapping it in a paper bag and slipping one of her business cards inside. “Elizabeth’s character always feels so real, like you could walk down the street and meet her. That’s a mark of a good book that when you read it, it makes you _believe_ in it.” Ben had an odd look on his face like she had surprised him somehow; Rey stopped, embarrassed. “Sorry. I got carried away. Um, that will be fifteen dollars, please.”

“I don’t mind. You sound passionate about it.” Ben paused and a slow smile appeared on his face. “I like it.” He handed over the cash and Rey held out the book to him with a smile in return.

“Well, if you come back again, you’ll have to tell me what you think. I _hope_ you’ll come back again,” she told him sincerely. Their fingers brushed when he took the book from her hands.

“I will. Thank you,” he said and tucked it away in the folds of his coat. Ben picked up his umbrella and, after a brief pause, disappeared back into the rainy night. Rey watched the door, wondering idly if she would see him again. Maybe she should have said something more, maybe…

Rey shook her head. Obviously, the night had filled her mind with far too many romantic notions. Glancing at her watch she realised it was well past closing now. Quickly she finished tidying the stock and put on her coat, readying herself to brave the wet night. Rey put all the thoughts of quiet mysterious strangers out of her head; soon she would be home to her soft slippers, her book, her tea, and _hopefully_ a new email from NY152. That would be enough for her.

\--

 _To: NY152_  
_From: Shopgirl_  
_There's a bench I like to sit at in Central Park overlooking the pond where the ducks live. Don’t you just love ducks? I love that no matter the bustle of the city around them, they live their little duck lives unperturbed. A constant in our ever-changing world. When I want to take my mind off of things, I go to the park and watch the ducks._

 _To: Shopgirl_  
_From: NY152_  
_I have something to confess. I’m one of those coffee addicts you hear about; if I miss a dose, I’m liable to be struck down with a splitting headache and be useless for hours. I recently discovered a cafe opened by some people from Australia who make a coffee unlike anything else in this city. There’s always a queue out the door and normally I have little patience for such things, but for this, I make an exception. If you go there, order a flat white - you won’t regret it._

 _To: NY152_  
_From: Shopgirl_  
_My apartment has become a haven for succulents and cacti. I started off with one lone echeveria… and somehow now I’m adopting the things left, right, and centre. There’s something poetic about those hardy little plants surviving in the extreme desert that captures my imagination. I would wish myself to be more like that sometimes, someone who could withstand the worst hardship and thrive._

 _To: Shopgirl_  
_From: NY152_  
_Would you like to learn my deepest darkest secret? Something known only to my parents and teachers growing up? I feel safe disclosing it to you for two reasons: one, you are a dear friend, and two, I won’t be able to see your face when you inevitably laugh at me. In my spare time, I like to practice calligraphy. When I can take my brush or pen and make something beautiful with it, I feel a sense of peace. If I could, I would paint your name in grand illuminated lettering, and send it to wherever you are._

\--

Rey never felt at ease at these types of events, but Poe had invited her so she couldn’t possibly refuse. It was the launch for his latest book and he had invited all sorts of industry types. She mingled and made small talk, however when it become altogether too tiring she retired to nurse her glass of wine in solitude, preferring to people-watch from afar. It wasn’t long before she felt an arm sling itself around her shoulders, and Poe whisper in her ear. “Enjoying yourself, Rey?” 

“You know me, life of the party.” She flashed a smile at him. Poe grinned back at her, eyes shining with exuberance; unlike her, he thrived at these events, especially when they centered around _him_.

“You _are_ playing the role of the wallflower beautifully, by the way.” Rey rolled her eyes.

“Such a charmer, Poe.”

“So who’s got your attention, Rey? What secrets have you been able to discern about my guests?” She turned her attention back to the party and Poe followed her gaze.

“Just judging your taste in friends as always, Poe,” Rey replied, lightly. He waved a finger at her mockingly.

“Ah, well. Don’t judge me too harshly, all right? It’s my book launch, I had to invite some villains _and_ some friends.”

“And where do I sit on the spectrum?” she asked him teasingly.

“Oh, villain certainly,” he retorted without missing a beat, “but that’s okay. You are pure driven snow compared to the Prince of Darkness himself over there.”

“Who...?”

“Ben Solo, of course. He’s in the book business, but also his mother kind of loves me, _so_.” Poe pointed him out and Rey felt her heart stop because there _he_ was. It was the man from her shop, wearing a dark navy suit this time and talking with a tall blonde woman with severe features. Ben _Solo_. Of _Solo_ Books, the same company that had opened a megastore two blocks away from her own shop one month ago. She had petitioned against it, fought tooth and nail, but to no avail. Rey thought of him standing in her store, assessing her with his gaze, and she could feel her anger flare, bright and white-hot. “Do you know him?” Poe asked curiously after she had been staring for too long.

“He’s the man who’s trying to put me out of business. Excuse me, Poe, I need to give him a piece of my mind,” Rey announced. Poe shrugged, nonplussed.

“You have my support,” he assured her with a wink. Rey stalked over to Ben, heedless of making a scene. Ben noticed her as she drew closer, breaking off whatever conversation he had been having as both he and the blonde woman turned to regard her.

“Rey from the bookstore,” he said, a note of surprise in his voice.

“Yes. Ben _Solo_ , right?” Rey accused. He dared to look abashed, which only fueled her anger. “You might have mentioned that when you were in my bookstore last month.”

“Is that important? After all, I was just a customer in the area to buy a book.” His voice was indifferent and aloof; it was enough to make her blood boil. Rey narrowed her eyes at him.

“And your store just happens to open up down the street two days later?”

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

“Why were you _really_ in my bookstore that day? Were you _spying_ on me?” 

“Spying implies you are my competition when, in fact, I have _nothing_ to be concerned about from your little store,” he said at last, coolly. “I’ve seen many stores just like yours close and yet, I’m still _here_.” Rey had obviously misjudged him the night they had met; she could see now there was little heart behind that cold face.

“You’re just a suit. I’d rather do what I do and _fail_ than be like _you_ and with your vast, impersonal, and utterly forgettable stores,” she responded angrily. 

“You know me so well, do you?” he snapped.

“I know everything I need to know about you,” she shot back. Something darkened his expression, like storm clouds over a clear sky. If Rey were a lesser person, she might have shivered.

“How easy it is for you to blame me for the failings of your business. Do you honestly believe if your business was so special, that it would be thriving despite me? The customer decides, and they are choosing what Solo Books can give them, not The Shop Around the Corner.” His words cut to the quick; Rey stood there, momentarily stunned speechless. She... needed to leave before she did something rash, like throw her drink into Ben Solo’s cruel face. It was utterly tempting but she couldn’t do it to Poe, on _his_ night. She gritted her teeth, biting back all manner of scathing responses.

Rey turned her heel and walked away. Poe made to stop her, but she couldn’t stand to stay a moment longer. She kept walking until she was getting her coat from the cloakroom and getting into a taxi to drive her back to her apartment. Her hands were still shaking; she had never been so insulted in her _life_. Watching the city lights go by on the ride home, Rey cursed Ben Solo's stupidly handsome face and wished with all her being for a happy existence that did _not_ have him in it.

\--

 _To: NY152_  
_From: Shopgirl_  
_I’m sorry to write to you like this, but I could do with a friend. Have you ever found yourself at the mercy of others? Even though I know what I am and I’m proud of what I’ve built, a single cruel line from a stranger, whose opinion should not matter at all, is enough to make me feel like nothing. I know this will pass, it always does, but tonight with my future looming ahead with uncertainty, I’ve never felt so alone._

 _To: Shopgirl_  
_From: NY152_  
_You are not nothing. Not to me. And you’re not alone._

 _'You're not alone.'_ The words were precious and bright like a burst of sunlight on a cloudy day; Rey tucked the words deep inside, close to her heart.

 _To: NY152_  
_From: Shopgirl_  
_Neither are you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the readers who left kudos and comments after my first chapter! I appreciate the encouragement from the Reylo community so far. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter.
> 
> Kudos and comments are **love**. Follow me on tumblr at [redmorningstar](http://redmorningstar.tumblr.com/).

Rey threw herself into her work. After that night, she was determined to fight Solo Books with everything in her power. She asked her writer friends to spruik about The Shop Around the Corner to their fans and they had obliged with enthusiasm. She spent more time marketing and promoting the shop, especially with the Christmas season coming up soon. It _had_ bumped things up a notch, but she couldn’t deny the numbers were still steadily falling with a trajectory that made her stomach clench with dread.

\--

 _To: Shopgirl_  
_From: NY152_  
_So I finally read your favourite novel. I’ll be honest, it wasn’t to my taste._

 _To: NY152_  
_From: Shopgirl_  
_I didn’t expect you would appreciate such romance, what with your black soul and all. But, alas, Jane Austen is not for everyone. Though now I’m wondering… why are we still friends? Honestly though, I’ve always loved the way Darcy and Elizabeth fall in love despite themselves. Hate formed from prejudice, turning into love; I’m not sure there’s anything more romantic._

 _To: Shopgirl_  
_From: NY152_  
_Contrary to your beliefs, I do believe in romance. Have you read Murakami’s short story ‘On Seeing the 100% Perfect Girl One Beautiful April Morning’? It’s a particular favourite of mine._

 _To: NY152_  
_From: Shopgirl_  
_Of course it’s your favourite. Don’t get me wrong, it’s a beautiful story, full of longing and loneliness which I understand all too well, but… is it a love story if the characters never actually meet each other? A love story needs to have a conversation, not just words left unsaid._

 _To: Shopgirl_  
_From: NY152_  
_Maybe you are right._

_Maybe we should meet._

\--

Rey was distracted at work the next day as she deliberated NY152’s email, considering how to respond and unable to come to a satisfying conclusion.

“Are you okay?” Finn asked in their lunch break after Rey had stumbled through Children’s Storytime. Normally she would have brushed off the concern and worked through her dilemma alone but, as the morning had shown, stewing on it hadn’t done her any favours so far.

“Actually I could use your advice,” she admitted. Finn blinked at her in surprise.

“Oh? _Oh_.” He straightened up from his slouch behind the counter. “Yeah, I’m awesome at advice. Hit me,” he said, confidently.

“... _He_ asked to meet up.”

“Oh my God, you are going to get _murdered_ ,” Finn announced.

“Finn, come on! I really need your help on this one.” Rey couldn’t help but laugh at the expression on his face, full of drama and outrage.

“Okay, okay. So did you make a time or something?”

“No. He sent the email last night but I haven’t replied yet.” Rey chewed her lip apprehensively. “What do you think I should say?”

“What are worried about? Besides him being a serial killer, I mean.” She shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t _know_. Maybe I’m expecting too much. Maybe it’s silly to be so invested in someone you’ve never met. I just … I’d hate it if he saw me and I wasn’t what he expected. He might be disappointed and that would be the end of it. You know?” Finn’s expression grew serious.

“In all the time I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you so nervous before. Usually, you go in guns blazing, whether you’re ready or not.” He paused. “I mean, you really like this guy, don’t you?” Rey thought back to every conversation, every little in-joke, every bit of nonsensical chatter, and she couldn’t help but smile; every single word had _meant_ something to Rey.

“Yeah, I do.” She could no longer deny the growing feelings she had been harbouring for her anonymous friend; it felt good to share it with someone. Finn smiled at her.

“Okay. Here’s my advice. You ready?”

“Hit me.”

“You should definitely meet him. He’s important to you so you should take it to the next level. And believe me, he _won’t_ be disappointed to meet you. I mean, the fact he asked in the first place? Means it’s probably something to him, too,” Finn assured her. Despite his constant teasing about their relationship, Rey could tell he was being sincere; it made her feel steadier to have her friend’s reassurances.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Rey beamed at him, feeling lighter for having decided. “I’m going to do it.” 

“Just promise me you’ll meet at a public place so if he _does_ end up being crazy, you’ll have witnesses,” Finn said, pleadingly.

“ _Promise_. Thanks, Finn. You aren’t half bad at the advice thing.” He ducked his head in embarrassment.

“I’m actually just happy I could help you, you know? You’re always so self-sufficient and you have all your shit together. It’s usually _me_ who needs help from _you_. Not that it’s a bad thing, but ... I’m here if you need me, yeah?” Rey smiled.

“Oh, _Finn_. Are we having a moment?” she asked teasingly. Finn shook his head vehemently.

“No, definitely not.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Let’s stop slacking and get back to work, shall we?” Rey laughed, delighted to have such a friend she could count on.

“Of course, ‘Boss’.”

\--

When Rey arrived home, she dropped her bag and shoes and sat down at her laptop. She stared at her blinking cursor with a measure of trepidation. _Do I dare disturb the universe?_ Rey thought, heart beating too fast. She steeled her nerves and began to type.

 _To: NY152_  
_From: Shopgirl_  
_Let’s meet up. How does this Friday night sound?_

The reply was almost instant; she wasn’t expecting he would be online.

 _To: Shopgirl_  
_From: NY152_  
_Name the time and place. I’ll be there._

\--

Rey kept glancing at her watch. It was still early, but she couldn’t help feeling a little eager. They had agreed to meet at a coffee house two blocks down from her place. Every time the door opened, her heart leapt in her chest and she wondered, _could it be?_ As of yet, no one had spared her any attention as she sat at a table with a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and a red carnation tucked between the pages. She fiddled with her napkin and willed herself to be calm. The door opened and Rey looked up again to see if it might be NY152. Her heart sank. It was _Ben Solo_ , the last person she ever wanted to see again. Rey quickly averted her gaze, hoping fervently she could escape his notice, but unfortunately, luck was not on her side. A dark shadow fell over her table.

“Rey Jakku,” he said. “Fancy meeting you here.” She looked up; Ben stood by her table with a strange look on his face.

“Ben Solo,” she acknowledged. _Civil, I can be civil,_ she told herself.

“Are you having a nice evening?”

“Very nice, thank you,” she responded, stiffly. There was an awkward silence. For reasons she could not understand, Ben lingered, seeming reluctant to leave. He tapped the cover of the book resting on the table with a gloved finger.

“Pride and Prejudice,” he said, “I never did tell you what I thought of it.” Rey did not want to give him the opening.

“What are you doing here?” Try as might, she couldn’t stop a measure of exasperation from her voice. Ben sat down across from her and Rey resisted the urge to _shake_ him. She settled for stony silence, but of course, he couldn't leave well enough alone.

“I wanted to apologise for my rudeness last we met,” he said, however, the stilted words did nothing to soothe Rey’s stung pride.

“Why apologise? It’s not like you didn’t mean it.” He remained silent, no denial forthcoming. Rey couldn’t understand why this abhorrent man was trying to play nice with her. “What do you _want_ from me?”

“What’s makes you think I want something from you?” he asked.

“That’s the only reason I can think of that you would want to make amends with me. Everything’s a transaction to you, isn’t it? But you made it patently obvious how little my shop and I mean to you, so I can’t imagine why this conversation is worth your time,” she said sarcastically. Ben’s face twitched with an expression of annoyance. “Look, I’m actually waiting for someone and the fact _you’re_ here at my table might send the wrong idea.”

“Who are you waiting for? A flower and your favourite book… someone special no doubt.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“I’m just curious as to what sort of person _you_ would waiting so patiently for,” Ben responded bitingly. Rey’s last thread of patience snapped.

“Someone who is funny and smart and who listens. Who understands where I come from, no matter how much I might stumble over the saying of it. Someone who I can talk to about anything. I don’t expect _you_ to understand.” Ben’s mouth curled, with disdain or amusement, Rey couldn’t tell.

“If he is so wonderful, then why isn’t he _here_?” Rey shook her head, stung by his words and by the truth in them.

“You’re a monster,” she said. As soon as the words left her mouth Rey regretted them, but it was too late. For the briefest moment, Ben looked pained, but Rey wasn’t certain she hadn’t imagined it. He leaned forward, his dark eyes intense; she could not have looked away from him if she had tried.

“Yes, I am,” he said with a dark acceptance. Rey did not breathe. Ben stood swiftly, his expression unreadable. “This was a mistake. I’ll take my leave. Good night, Rey.” Before she could say another word, he stalked out the door and disappeared again into the cold night. Rey sighed and put her face in her hands. Despite her best efforts, she had lost her temper with him _again_. She should never have engaged with Ben Solo; history showed it only brought out the worst in her. A waitress tapped her on the shoulder, surprising Rey from her thoughts.

“Miss, are you waiting for someone? A gentleman just called saying he had a message for the Shopgirl with the book and flower?” Rey sat up straight, immediately alert.

“That’s me. What’s the message?” she asked, eager and worried at the same time.

“He said that he was very sorry but he won’t be able to meet you tonight. He sounded very apologetic.”

“Oh.” Rey felt a lump form in her throat. “Did he say why?”

“No, only that he was sorry.” Already overwhelmed by the encounter with Ben earlier, Rey was embarrassed to find the news almost brought her to tears. She shut her eyes, willing them away.

“Thanks for passing on the message,” Rey managed. There was no point in staying any longer. She gathered her things hastily, eager to escape the coffee house and the waitress’ worried look. Outside, the night air seemed colder than before, the winter night no longer soft and romantic, but harsh and unforgiving. She walked home, tired and heavy-hearted. Rey had wanted so much to meet him, to finally put a face to the anonymous friend who unknowingly held a piece of her heart in his palm. Perhaps she had been foolish to think the emails could be anything more, foolish to expect they would meet and it would work out like the books. Rey cursed her own naivete; she had forgotten that while fiction had fairytale endings, reality rarely offered such things.

\--

 _To: NY152_  
_From: Shopgirl_  
_Where were you last night? I waited for you. I_ missed _you. If only that had been all of it. Instead, I encountered someone who has only ever brought out the worst in me. I lost my temper again and said hurtful things to him I can never take back. I truly wish the night had not gone the way it did, that I had been able to talk to you instead like I had hoped. I hope you’re safe. I’m thinking of you._

 _To: Shopgirl_  
_From: NY152_  
_Dear friend. Something came up and I’m deeply sorry I could not be there last night and you encountered the exact opposite of what you expected. I’m certain you would never be cruel for the sake of it and whatever you said was probably justified. One day I’ll tell you the whole story of last night. Though I cannot reveal the why of it now, just know I’ll be here if you need me, if you’ll still have me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your lovely kudos and comments! The support for this fic has been beyond anything I could have imagined. Thank you for sticking with this story so far and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos are **love**. Follow me on tumblr at [redmorningstar](http://redmorningstar.tumblr.com/).

Rey’s conversations with NY152 went back to what they always were, only he didn’t mention trying to meet up again and she didn’t bring it up either. It was disappointing, but Rey tried not to spend too much time feeling sorry for herself. Christmas season was a busy time of year for the store and it needed her full attention, especially when the numbers weren’t stacking up like they used to.

At night and waiting for sleep, Rey tried to imagine life without the shop. Was she holding on because it was what she loved, or because it was what she knew? She couldn’t say for sure. The truth was she never planned to open a bookstore. It had been simple happenstance, an unexpected bequeathment from a distant aunt she had never known existed. When she had been confronted with the choice of continuing her days working in a London fish and chip shop or moving to an entirely new country and having something she could call her own, there had been no question. Rey hadn’t looked back since. She had found belonging in the old walls of The Shop Around the Corner. She had grown, into herself and into the city, and found friends who truly cared for her. Whatever happened from here, she trusted she could survive it.

Maybe it was time to make her own path.

\--

 _To: NY152_  
_From: Shopgirl_  
_I was walking home from work last night when the first snowfall started. I couldn’t help but stop and stare. Nothing else has the power to lift my spirits like the changing of the seasons. It makes me feel like new beginnings are always possible. I want to believe in that._  
_Dear friend, were you out there somewhere watching the same snowfall as me?_

 _To: Shopgirl_  
_From: NY152_  
_‘New beginnings are always possible’... I hope that’s true. I have a temper that can get the better of me and sometimes people get hurt, despite my best intentions. It’s not something I feel good about. One day I’ll work out how to stop the worst parts of me from being the only parts people see. For now, I can only try to make amends where I can._  
_I wish I could have been there, watching the snowfall by your side, rather than here alone and far away from you._

 _To: NY152_  
_From: Shopgirl_  
_Did I ever tell you I run my own business? Sadly, we’ve been struggling for the past six months and, honestly, it’s been an uphill battle every step of the way. Tonight I’ve decided that early in the new year, I’ll be closing my store. It hurts to let it go like this. Of course it does. While there’s something to be said for new beginnings, it still breaks my heart to see this end._

\--

Rey glanced around her shop with some trepidation. The past few weeks had passed in a blur, but now it was almost over. The only thing left to do was to sell off what stock she could before they closed down for good. The bell on the door rang and a handsome man with greying hair and dressed in a leather jacket walked into the store. Rey put her anxious thoughts aside, smiling at the man as he approached the counter. “Hi, can I help you?” she asked.

“Yeah, I think you can. I heard you have some rare first editions.” At her surprised look, he went on, “I’m a collector. The name’s Han.” He held out a hand.

“Rey,” she said, taking his hand. Han’s handshake was firm and strong. “We _do_ have some books that might interest you.” Rey gestured him over to the glass cabinet by the counter and pointed out the books on display. “These four books are Kathleen Kelly originals. The first four books she ever wrote. Each one has been signed by the author and includes a hand-drawn illustration plate by the original artist.”

“Can I take a closer look?”

“Of course.” She unlocked the cabinet and took each out for him to examine. Watching Han flip through the books with careful fingers, she felt a sense of familiarity; Rey wondered if had they met somewhere before.

“Oh, these _are_ a find,” Han murmured as he carefully scrutinized the pages. Rey bit her lip. She _hoped_ he would consider buying them. While she had been able to sell off much of her floor stock at discounted prices (and even some the shop’s furniture, too) it was these rare books, which were worth plenty to the right buyer, that she was worried would not budge. 

“Okay,” Han said, shutting the cover of the last book with aplomb, “I’ll take the whole lot.”

“Excuse me?” Rey said, unable to contain her surprise. While she had hoped he might be interested, she never expected he would buy _all of them_. Han’s eyes were twinkling mischief.

“I’m considering this a late Christmas present to myself.” Rey went over to the register to ring up the books, almost in a daze. As she wrapped the old books with care, she couldn’t help but feel a burning curiosity.

“You said you had heard I had some rare first editions. How _did_ you hear about us?” she asked, curiously.

“Oh, my son recommended the place.” Han smiled crookedly at her and Rey felt like there was a private joke somewhere she was missing.

“The total comes to $440,” she told him.

“Put it on my card, please.” Rey took the black credit card dangling from his fingertips. She absently checked the name on the card as she swiped it through the card reader and almost dropped the machine. Han _Solo_. Rey struggled to keep her face impassive despite her shock.

“Um, sign here.” Han signed the receipt with a flourish. Rey checked the signature before handing the card back numbly. “Here you are.” Rey handed the books over, all while her mind was thinking _who what when why_.

“Thanks. See you around, kid,” Han said and, with a wink, he was gone. Rey drummed her fingers distractedly against the counter. It couldn’t possibly be a coincidence, which could only mean … 

“Bloody _hell_.”

A quick internet search confirmed her worst suspicions: Rey had just served the CEO of Solo Books, Ben Solo’s _father_. That itself was shocking enough, but what really made her head spin was that Han had said his _son_ recommended the place. And no matter how much Rey racked her brain, she wasn’t sure at all what to make of _that_.

\--

 _To: NY152_  
_From: Shopgirl_  
_I can be impulsive. Quick to judge, quick to speak, quick to act. But sometimes, I get it wrong. That’s when it gets me in trouble because after so much has been said and done that can’t be taken back, by then it’s too late, and you start far further behind than you ever expected. Lately, I’ve been forced to accept that some things, which had seemed so clear cut to me at first, are, in fact, nothing of the sort._

_\--_

The door shut, the bell tinkling with finality. Both Rey and Finn stared at it as the gravity of the moment sunk in.

“Our last customer,” Finn said.

“Yeah.” Rey walked over and unhooked the sign from the door with a heavy heart. After today, she would never open this place again.

“I brought wine. I don’t know, it seemed appropriate.” Rey swiped at the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes before turning to face him.

“I would _love_ some wine right now,” she said with a smile. Rey walked over to the counter where Finn had cracked open the bottle and was pouring wine into two old mugs. He passed one over to her with a wry smile.

“To The Shop Around the Corner,” she said, raising her mug in a toast. “To endings and new beginnings.”

“Hear, hear,” said Finn and clinked their mugs together. They both drank in silence for a few moments. Rey noticed an uncharacteristic brooding look on Finn’s face; she waited patiently for him to say whatever was on his mind.

“So, I got offered a job at Solo Books today,” Finn said at last. He didn’t sound happy about it. “They called me out of the blue, _totally_ unsolicited I might add, and of course I’m going to turn it down-”

“ _Why?_ ” Rey asked, interrupting him. “I think you should take it.” 

“What?” Finn looked surprised at her nonchalant response. Rey shrugged.

“You should take it. No reason for both of us to be unemployed,” she said, reasonably.

“Yeah, but. They’re the enemy.”

“The Shop Around the Corner had to close, and God knows I hate _that_ , but that doesn’t mean you should throw this opportunity away. You need the cash to help you get through college. Take the job,” she insisted.

“... Okay. I’ll talk to their rep tomorrow.” There was a pause. “Are you sure-” Rey laughed, shaking her head.

“Finn!” He held up his hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay! I hear you. Thanks, Rey.” He smiled, heartfelt, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Oh, before I forget.” Rey ducked off to the backroom and grabbed the present she had tucked away in her bag last night. She held it out to Finn with a smile. “A thank you gift. For all your hard work over the years.”

“Aw, you shouldn’t have,” he said even as he unwrapped the present eagerly. Rey waited to see his reaction. Finn tossed the wrapping paper aside and stopped dead. “You got me a copy of the latest Resistance Book?”

“Look inside.” He flipped open the cover, finding the inscription there.

 _“‘To Finn. May you always be rebel scum. Poe Dameron’,_ ” he read aloud in awe. Finn looked at her, slack-jawed. “You got me a _signed_ copy of the latest Resistance book?”

“I remember you said you were a fan,” she replied. Without another word, Finn hugged her tightly, squeezing the breath out of her.

“ _Thank you_ ,” he whispered fiercely. Rey laughed.

“You’re _welcome_. But I keep saying, we should have coffee together sometime, you, me, _and_ Poe-” Finn let her go, a horrified expression on his face.

“No! They always say you shouldn’t meet your heroes,” Finn objected, vehemently. Rey rolled her eyes.

“And _I_ keep telling _you_ that Poe is a great guy. I think you would get along like a house on fire,” she insisted. Finn’s expression was torn.

“... I’ll think about it,” he acquiesced at last.

They stayed until it grew late, talking and enjoying the wine in the empty shop. Rey eventually shooed Finn home, reminding him that he still had class the next morning. He hugged her once more before leaving and it was almost enough to make the tears spring up again. Once he left and Rey was alone in the shop, she took her time packing her things. She climbed the step ladder and took down the bell from the door. She walked the length of the shop, running her hand against the familiar walls and along the empty shelves and tables. At last, she found herself ready to leave.

“Goodnight, Shop Around the Corner,” Rey whispered, and, with one last lingering look, turned out the light.

\--

After weeks of stalling and deliberating, Rey was finally standing in the waiting room outside Ben’s office on the 40th floor of Solo head offices. Everywhere she looked there were people dressed in suits and pencil skirts in monochromatic shades. She felt out of place here, in her dowdy sweater and jeans. It was stupid, but she was here now and it was probably too late to run away. Rey walked up to the reception desk; behind it sat a tall blonde woman who looked vaguely familiar. Rey remembered her from Poe’s book launch; she had been talking with Ben before Rey had interrupted. It was the night when Rey had argued with him rather publicly, she remembered with a squirm of embarrassment.

“Hi,” said Rey, awkwardly, “I’m Rey Jakku, here to see Ben Solo?” The woman’s blue eyes were piercing as they glanced at her, but gave no indication of recognition.

“Do you have an appointment, Rey Jakku?” she asked.

“No… but if he’s busy I can come back another time.” The woman picked up the phone and brought it to her ear.

“Mr. Solo, I have a Rey Jakku here to see you,” she said into the receiver. There was a beat. “Yes, I’ll let her know.” She looked back to Rey, expressionless. “He can see you in five minutes.”

“Thanks, uh…”

“Phasma,” she supplied, shortly. Rey sat down, eager to stop disrupting this frighteningly severe woman. It wasn’t long before the door to the office opened and Ben was there, dressed in a dark suit Rey was starting to assume was customary for him.

“Hi,” she said. There was a quirk in his brow that betrayed his confusion in seeing her. Nevertheless Ben gestured for her to come inside; she stood and followed him. Ben’s office was spacious, with large windows from ceiling to floor that let in the warm sunlight. She sat down on one of the expensive-looking couches, the black leather squeaking as she settled in, as Ben sat on the couch opposite her. There was a moment of awkward silence. Rey took a deep breath.

“Last time we spoke, I...” She trailed off, berating herself for not having rehearsed this on her way up here.

“I remember. It was in the cafe where you called me a monster,” Ben said, not unkindly, but Rey winced all the same.

“Yes,” she continued, steeling herself, “I came here to apologise for that. It was completely uncalled for and untrue. That night, I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you. It wasn’t fair of me. So I’m sorry.” Ben looked at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

“I should be the one to apologise, not you. Honestly, if anyone behaved badly, it was me,” he pointed out. 

“That doesn’t excuse me from acting like I did,” she replied, stubbornly. He shook his head, a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

“Fine. Consider it forgotten,” Ben said at last. Rey relaxed a little, relieved; that had been less painful than she had imagined. She wondered how to broach the next topic.

“Your father came by the shop the other day. He, uh, bought all my first editions. He said _you_ recommended my shop to him,” she blurted out. The smile disappeared, replaced by a frown.

“He wasn’t meant to tell you that,” said Ben sourly. He looked so put out that Rey couldn’t stop herself from laughing a little.

“To be fair, he didn’t tell me anything, but I saw the name _Han Solo_ on the credit card. It wasn’t a hard leap to make, Ben.” Her voice softened. “I know you sent him there to help me out. I also know you helped Finn get a job at your new store. Honestly, I appreciate it. They made things a bit easier when I was closing the shop. So I just wanted to say… _thank you_.” Ben looked embarrassed by her thanks; it was oddly charming.

“It wasn’t anything much. It doesn’t really-- I… put you out of business, after all,” he managed, stiffly. Rey smiled at him.

“Even so, I hope you don’t mind, but I brought you something. A peace offering.” She took out the pot planter from her tote bag and held it out to him. Ben took it from her, eyes almost comically wide; she couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s an echeveria succulent. I don’t know how much of a green thumb you have, but it should be easy for a beginner,” she said reassuringly. “Let me know if you have any trouble with it, anyway.”

“Thank you,” Ben said. He cleared his throat. “Have you ... got another job lined up? What are you up to now, Rey?”

“Well, I _do_ have a lot of free time on my hands now that I’m unemployed. I’m actually writing something. Well, I’ve been writing it for _years_ , but I guess now I’m doing it seriously,” Rey admitted. To her surprise, Ben leaned forward at this, his dark eyes lit with interest.

“What are you writing?”

“Um, it’s a historical fiction novel.” She bit her lip, feeling silly. “I won’t bore you with the details and anyway, I should let you get back to work.” Rey stood, suddenly aware of the awkwardness of the situation. Ben stood, too.

“You don’t have to go. I _do_ actually want to hear more about your book,” he said in a rush. He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m about to go on my lunch break. Would you like to join me?” Rey glanced at her watch.

“At eleven-thirty?” she asked, dubiously. Ben shot her a lopsided smile.

“Yeah. I’m starving and there’s a great bagel place across the road. You can tell me more about your novel while we eat.” He didn’t sound mocking; he simply sounded curious. Rey hesitated but couldn’t think of a single reason to refuse.

“Okay,” she said finally. Ben’s answering grin was immediate and bright, chasing away any hint of darkness from his countenance. Rey wondered what sort of alternate universe she had landed in where Ben Solo smiled at her like that. He went to the door of the office and held it open for her.

“After you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for every comment and kudos - honestly, they make my day and I have appreciated every single one. A special shout-out to [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel) and [OptimisticBeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticBeth/pseuds/OptimisticBeth), who have commented on every chapter since the beginning. Honestly, you don't know how encouraged I was to have you both cheering me on every time!
> 
> If you are curious about the fic, if you have questions or want to know some headcanons, send me an ask on my tumblr [redmorningstar](http://redmorningstar.tumblr.com/). I'm always open to answering questions about the stories I write! (Or, you know, we could talk about You've Got Mail, because that movie gives me so many damn feels)
> 
> As always, any comments or kudos are **love**.

Rey paused her movie, interrupted by the buzzing of her intercom. She couldn’t imagine who would be visiting at this time of day, but she was in no mood for it. Her head felt heavy, her nose was blocked up, and she hated _everything_.

“What?” she demanded hoarsely into the intercom. The speaker crackled to life with a voice she could not have expected.

“Rey, it’s Ben. Finn told me you were sick. Could you let me up?” Rey had a moment of mild panic. She glanced at the half-empty mugs on the table, the mound of used tissues, and knew she could not let him up at all costs.

“Don’t come up! I might be contagious,” she warned.

“I brought you chicken soup.” Rey’s weak resolve crumbled.

“...Okay, I’m buzzing you up.” She pressed the button for the door. In a burst of energy, she managed to clear away some of the detritus littering her small place before she heard a knock at the door. She thought about kicking off her bunny slippers and putting on clothes that weren’t her pyjamas and dressing gown, but decided otherwise; this was _her_ space and damned if she wasn’t going to be comfortable. Rey opened the door.

“Hi,” Ben said. Even dressed in a sweater and jeans, he looked like a million dollars. Rey officially _hated_ him.

“Shouldn’t you be at work? Also, how did you find out where I live?” Ben gave her a strange look.

“One, it’s Saturday. And two, I threatened to sack your former employee unless he cooperated. Can I come in?” Rey eyed him suspiciously.

“Was that a joke?”

“Mostly,” he said, but his lips twitched as if hiding a smile.

“Fine, come in. If you get sick, it’s your own fault.” Rey stood aside, holding the door open for him.

“I never get sick. I have an amazing immune system,” Ben replied confidently. Rey rolled her eyes.

“Only _you_ would boast about something like that.” Ben ignored her and went straight to the kitchen. She heard him opening and closing cupboards, and the clink of cutlery and crockery. “Why did you say you were here again?”

“I told you. Finn told me you were sick so I brought you soup.” Rey wasn’t sure if it was just her addled senses, but having her former business rival turn up at her apartment simply because she was _sick_ was a concept she was having a hard time wrapping her head around. It wasn’t long before Ben emerged from the kitchen, a steaming bowl of soup in his hands that smelled _heavenly_. “Here. The soup I promised.” Ben put the bowl down on the dining table and she went over to dig in. The first spoonful of the hearty soup, spicy to clear her sinuses, was entirely too satisfying; her recent diet of cup ramen and take out couldn’t compare.

“This is _delicious_. Where did you get this?” she asked between greedy spoonfuls.

“I made it,” he answered simply. Ben was handsome, rich, _and_ he could cook; oh, he was _awful_. Rey watched him as she ate, still a little confused by his presence in her home. Ben moved around her living room as curiously as a cat, looking at the books on her shelves, the photographs on the walls, the cluster of succulents on the table. He stilled when he saw her television, paused on a frame of Wall-E and Eve finding shelter from a dust storm.

“Were you watching-”

“ _Yes_ ,” Rey said in a tone daring him to judge.

“I love this movie,” said Ben, a grin splitting his face. Rey blinked. “What?”

“Nothing. Just ... I wasn’t expecting that.” Ben smirked at her.

“That I’d have a heart under this cold exterior?”

“Yeah, thought you might have sold it to the devil years ago,” Rey responded archly. He huffed a laugh.

“The going rate is not as good as you might think.” Ben gestured towards the television. “Do you mind?” Rey shook her head. He sat down on the couch and unpaused the movie. Rey, after having polished off the delicious soup in record time, joined him on the other end of it, watching the screen intently.

“Oh, this is one of my _favourite_ scenes. Wall-E finally gets to share every piece of salvage that he’s grown to love to Eve. It’s the first time they really connect over something. It’s sweet, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I think so.” When she looked over, Ben was watching her with a fond expression. Rey averted her eyes back at the television, feeling self-conscious.

“Sorry. I haven’t been very hospitable at all. Do you want something to drink? Water? Tea?” She made to stand up, but Ben put his hand on her forearm, stilling her.

“ _Rest_. You’re sick, so let me make the tea.” He stood up. Rey hesitated but wasn’t able to find the words to argue. She felt more confused than ever; was this the same Ben Solo she swore to fight so many months ago? Rey heard him turn on the kettle in the kitchen and more cupboards opening and closing as he searched for clean mugs. “What tea would you like?” he called out from the kitchen.

“English breakfast with one sugar, please.” It wasn’t until Wall-E was following Eve back into space that he emerged again, setting down a cup of tea in front of her and returning to his spot on the couch, seemingly content to watch the movie unfold.

“Thank you.” Rey took a sip and it was _perfect_. She felt a measure of tension ease as they watched the movie together in companionable silence. Rey stole glances at him every so often, worried Ben would be bored or asleep, but he looked completely at ease. In fact, it was Rey who found her eyes drifting close of their own accord somewhere in the second half of the movie, drowsy from lunch and fatigue. Rey woke later to a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Rey.”

“Sorry,” she murmured sleepily, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Don’t worry about it. I should let you get some rest.” The hand on her shoulder gave a gentle squeeze before letting go. She blinked blearily at Ben who towered over her when he stood up. Rey stood from the couch with a stretch and walked him to the door, yawning all the while.

“Thanks for the soup. Sorry I wasn’t very good company,” she said, apologetic. Ben gave her a soft half-smile.

“It was worth it,” he said and paused. “Especially to see your bunny slippers,” he added. Rey nudged him with said slippers playfully. It made him laugh, which was a win in her books. “Get better soon, Rey.”

“I will. Thank, Ben.” He raised a hand in a wave goodbye and Rey watched him go until his broad back disappeared down the stairs and out of sight. She shut the door, thinking on the strange turn her day had taken. Ben, now she was getting to know him, wasn’t at all like what she expected. Rey never thought he would be the type of person who liked to cook, who would make her tea, who would bring her soup when she was sick. They were no longer enemies and now something closer to friends, but what surprised her most was that it had come so naturally.

A small part of her wondered what would have happened all those months ago, if she hadn’t been the Shop Around the Corner and if he hadn’t been Solo Books. Maybe they would have been friends for all that time. Or something else entirely. _Maybe_.

\--

Ben opened the door to his apartment. “Thanks for coming,” he said and stood aside to let Rey in.

“You have my plant for three weeks and you’re already killing it?”

“Plants aren’t my forte,” he admitted. She shook her head at him.

“Okay, let’s take a look at it.” Rey went over to where she spied it perched on a window sill by the kitchen sink. “How often have you been watering it?”

“Every day?”

“ _Every day?_ ” she repeated incredulously. Rey touched the pale yellowing leaves gently. “No wonder you look like this. Poor baby! I should never have given you away so carelessly.” She gave Ben an arch look; he returned the look guiltily. “You know succulents are desert plants, right? That means water it once a week, if that. You’ve been drowning the poor thing.” 

“Maybe I should be writing this down.” Ben ran a hand through his hair. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

“Not yet,” she replied, absently. Rey carried the pot plant from the kitchen and onto the desk in the living room instead. “Here’s a much better spot for it. Direct sunlight can burn the leaves.”

“I’ll trust your judgement on that one. If you haven’t eaten, I’ll cook something up. Omelettes okay?”

“Oh,” said Rey, caught off guard by the offer. “Um, okay. That sounds lovely. Can I help?”

“I’ve got it. Make yourself comfortable.” Ben pulled a pan out from a cupboard as Rey set her bag down and sat on the bar stool at the kitchen island to observe him. With the warm sunshine coming through the windows, it was calming to watch Ben move around the kitchen with an unexpected easy grace as put together their breakfast with acute focus. The eggs hit the pan and the smell made her mouth water. It wasn’t long before Ben served up the first omelette, a perfect semicircle cooked beautifully. A few minutes later, he plated a second omelette, identical to the first.

“ _Seriously_?” Rey blurted out, unable to help herself. “How are you so good at this? I manage boiling water on a good day.” Ben responded with a smirk.

“You just need a teacher. I could show you sometime.” Rey rolled her eyes at his smug tone.

“I’ll pass for now.”

“Suit yourself. Could you bring the plates over to the table?” Rey took the heavy plates over to the small dining table in the kitchen while Ben followed with the cutlery and two mugs.

“Your tea,” he said, placing a mug in front of her before sitting down.

“Thanks.” Rey tucked into her breakfast eagerly; it was even more delicious than it looked. It suddenly struck her as odd to be sitting across from Ben in his apartment, eating the breakfast he had cooked. It seemed too intimate; she could see his bare _feet_ , for goodness’ sake. “This is strange, isn’t it,” Rey said, the words slipping out before she could think better of it. The sound of cutlery against the plates was loud in the silence. Ben wasn’t looking at her, his eyes focused instead on his food, his expression shuttered.

“Is it too much?” Ben asked, his tone deliberately light. “I've been told before, that I can be too much.” Rey could understand why. From the first day they had met there had been an intensity to Ben, in his dark eyes and deep voice; it made him compelling, hard to look away from. Not a bad thing, just different.

“Strange is good,” Rey said at last, smiling. “You’re not so bad. I _might_ have thought differently a few months ago. Not anymore,” she told him matter-of-factly. Ben raised his eyebrows, surprise writ clearly on his face, but it soon dissolved into a slow, sweet smile that made Rey’s mouth go dry. “Um,” she began, desperate to change the subject and focus on something other than the look on his face. “So I heard from my online friend. He’s been telling me about the best donuts in New York.” Ben glanced away and Rey felt like she could breathe again.

“You talk to each other quite a bit, don’t you?” he asked, his tone curious. Rey had mentioned NY152 to him in passing over coffee last week. Unlike Finn, Ben hadn’t been the least bit concerned by the prospect of her anonymous friend; in fact, he only seemed intrigued by the idea. It was nice to talk about NY152 freely and without judgement; it made him feel _real_.

“Yeah. He’s a close friend.”

“Even though you’ve never met?” Rey hesitated, unsure how to explain.

“You remember the night when we ran into each other at the coffee house? I had actually been waiting for him.” She shook her head. “But he didn’t show. We haven’t tried to meet up again since, though it’s been months. I’m not even sure if he still _wants_ to,” Rey admitted, tracing the woodgrain of the table with a finger rather than meet his eyes.

“Maybe he feels guilty for standing you up last time. Or … maybe he’s afraid of asking for another shot.”

“You might be right. Do you think I should ask?” Rey watched Ben’s long fingers fiddle with the end of his teaspoon as she waited to hear his answer.

“Do what’s important to you. That should come first,” Ben said at last, quietly. When Rey glanced up there was a pensive look on his face but, in a blink, it was gone again. Rey wondered, but didn't ask.

“You’re probably right." She nodded, making up her mind. "I’ll think about it,” Rey promised.

\--

Later that night while sitting at her laptop, Rey couldn’t deny she still felt a tug on her heart whenever NY152 wrote to her. However, she could see it would never become anything more unless they met face to face. At the end of the day, if Rey lived her life having never asked, she knew she would regret it.

 _To: NY152_  
_From: Shopgirl_  
_I’ve been thinking about you and about how fuller my life has been since meeting you in that chatroom. If I think about what’s important to me, thoughts of you immediately spring to mind. Your words have been a joy to me in the good times and a balm in the bad._

_What I’m trying to say is ... do you still want to meet?_

_To: Shopgirl_  
_From: NY152_  
_Of course I want to meet you. You are the bright spark in my days._

_Let’s meet at your favourite spot, the park bench overlooking the duck pond. This Saturday at 4 pm. This time I’ll bring the book so you know it’s me._

\--

“So you’re finally meeting?” Ben asked. They had just finished lunch and he was walking her home.

“Yeah, today at four.”

“Nervous?”

“A little. But I shouldn’t be, right? I mean, we’ve been speaking for ages now. I think… I just don’t know what will happen after we see each other. Maybe nothing will change, or maybe everything will.”

“I’m sure you’ll know what you want when you see him. You always do, Rey,” Ben assured her. They stopped walking when reached the stoop of her apartment building. Rey was surprised they had gotten here so fast; it felt too soon to be parting ways. She turned to take out her keys but Ben’s hand on her arm stopped her. She looked up at him, curiously. “You know, I never did tell you why I walked into your store that day,” Ben said lightly.

“Why you came into my store?” Rey couldn’t imagine what he meant; hadn’t he come in to buy a book? Ben’s eyes softened and it was enough to send her heart racing in her rib cage.

“I had been walking home from the office on the most miserable day imaginable when I saw _you_ through the shop window. I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I came into your bookshop, all those months ago, because I wanted to talk to you.” Rey felt like the solid ground beneath her feet had given way and gravity had somehow reversed itself.

“What are you…” 

“I probably should have said something then. Asked for your number, or asked you to grab a coffee with me. I never meant to become your enemy.” Rey didn’t answer; she couldn’t form the words around the knot in her chest. Ben smiled self-deprecatingly. “You don’t have to say anything. I’ve just … wanted to tell you for the longest time.” Ben raised a hand, almost reaching for her, but dropped it halfway. “Go inside, Rey,” he said with eyes as dark as night, even in the bright day. Ben walked off down the street without looking back and Rey watched him go wordlessly, heart aching at the sight.

It was still a few hours until the meeting. Rey went inside and tried to distract herself from thoughts of Ben or NY152. When the time came, Rey changed clothes to the dress she picked for the occasion and set out, walking briskly to the park. The air was warm with spring and promise. Rey had imagined this moment countless times in her daydreams and now it was here. She didn’t know how the meeting would unfold, but she knew her own heart and that was enough.

Rey arrived at the park all too soon. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and calm the fluttering in her stomach. At last Rey rounded the corner, to her favourite park bench overlooking the duck pond, and saw him standing there.

It was Ben, with his copy of Pride and Prejudice tucked in his hands, the very copy _she_ sold to him so many months ago. At first, she couldn’t believe it but the longer he gazed at her with that heartfelt look on his face she knew it was true. Rey closed the distance between them, her heart so full at seeing his dear face. She stopped in front of him, overwhelmed by all of it.

“I _wanted_ it to be you,” she said, unable to keep the tremor from her voice, “I wanted it to be you, so badly.” Ben touched her cheek, stroking the curve of it with his thumb.

“I know, Shopgirl,” he said, gently, “I feel it, too.” Rey laughed, a little tearily.

“You _knew._ All this time! Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” she asked, half-mad, half-deliriously happy. He shook his head, regret in the twist of his mouth.

“I wasn’t brave enough to face you,” Ben admitted, eyes shadowed. “When I saw you, _Rey Jakku_ , waiting for me at the coffee house … You were the dear friend I spent so many nights writing to and I had treated you horribly, without even knowing. I felt like the most despicable man on Earth.” He lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry for all of it.”

“You’re not the only one who’s sorry. If I hadn’t judged you so harshly ...” Rey shook her head. “We’ve both made mistakes.” For a long moment, neither of them said a word. Rey studied his face, familiar but somehow new. 

“Rey,” Ben said, and in his soft voice there was a single question. The man in front of her was her dear friend; Rey had shared her thoughts and soul with him, and she knew his intimately in return. She didn’t answer; there were no words left to speak. When Rey stood on her tiptoes and reached for him, Ben met her halfway. She kissed him, overflowing with the feelings she had kept under the surface for so long. Ben kissed her back, holding her so tightly like he dreaded the thought of letting her go. His touch was warm and tingling, electrifying her spine and making her weak at the knees; she knew now how those Victorian heroines must have felt. When they broke apart, Rey was grinning so hard and wide she felt like she might never stop. Ben lifted her off the ground and spun her in a circle, laughing with wonder, his eyes as clear and bright as the spring day.

After all that happened between them and with so many ways it could have gone wrong, Rey hardly believed things could work out this way. It was like a story, only it was _better,_ because she could never have imagined this. He was an ordinary lonely boy and she was an ordinary lonely girl who found each other in New York city. Only they weren't lonely anymore and would never be again; just incandescently happy and perfectly in love for as long as they both would live. 

-Fin-


End file.
